When Life Doesn't Give You Lemons
by Miss Macabre Grey
Summary: Switzerland is fed up with never getting any action in his Southern Region so asks forces the King of claiming vital regions for help! Pr/Sw/Pr, PWP, Co-written by PoisonJellybeans!
1. Chapter 1

Prussia had no idea what he'd done to cause THIS. He had been 'innocently' minding his own business, just after one of the world meetings, just about to leave...when he was approached by an absolutely fuming Switzerland, who soon begun blurting something about 'More screen time', and 'Good Fanfiction sex'. Honestly, Prussia had no idea what the Hell he was talking about!

Switzerland took a deep breath and pulled out one of his hidden guns. 'Look, _Prussia_," he said the title in almost a purr, "Just take me to your house _now_, or I'll seriously fuck you up instead of it being the other way around." the blond said staring sensually at the Prussian in a way that seemed to shoot every article off clothing off the perfect pale body.

"Eh! So, finally coming on to the Awesome me, huh? Well, sorry, kid! I have places to see, people to do! Kesesesese~" the Prussian retorted turning his back away from the sexually deprived Swiss.

BIG mistake.

Switzerland thrusted his arm forward, and grabbed the taller male harshly by the back of his shirt, and threw him back around.

"Take me to your house _now_." He emphasized his point by slowly stroking his gun against his throat, sending shivers down Prussia's spine.

"Do I even have a choice?" The Prussian knew well his life was in danger, but he smirked anyway, finding this scenario disturbingly sexy. A cocked eyebrow and a lick of the lips was all he received in response.

And so, Prussia lead (was dragged by) the Swiss to his house, in complete, heavy silence, not _completely_ sure what he was about to do to him, but the visible lust in Switzerland's eyes made it quite obvious.

Prussia had led Switzerland into the family room, old and almost unused since this home was normally vacant when he usually spent his time bugged Austria or Germany, saw the couch and thought of new ways to use it before the blond's gun round it's way to his side yet again.

"No. Way. I deserve at _least _a bed, you lucky pervert!" the angry Swiss commanded sliding his gun across his chest as if to taunt the other of what lied under the think green uniform.

"Heh, changing the sheets would be easier for the awesome me, right?" Prussia joked, feeling a drop of sweat coming down from his temple. Damn was the horny Swiss looking hot right now. Whatever God brought this about, he was sure to thank them.

Seriously, Prussia could barely resist just slamming the insanely _hot_ Swiss against a wall and just doing him right there, but he knew he had to be somewhat restrained if he didn't want to be shot.

"You better hope you have spare sheets. You won't even _want_ the old ones after this." Prussia's pants were so tight at that point, it was awkward and uncomfortable to walk to his room, but he just _knew_ it would be damn worth it!

The second Prussia had the door fully opened, Switzerland tackled him onto the nearby bed. "Look, Prussia, tell me why we haven't done this before. Why NO ONE wants me to just fuck you senseless or to let you claim my 'vital regions'? Hm? Why is it always Canada! *lick* Or Russia *bite* Mmm~ Or all those sexy bad touch trio fics? *kiss* Mmm. A-aren't I good enough for people! The only time I ever get any is from boring old Austria or my _sister,_ can you imagine how _wrong _that is! I guess you can getting some from your brother but at least _he's_ not like a 11 year-year old girl!" The Swiss finally questioned looked at the Prussian with glazed over eyes, nipping at the neck hungrily.

Quickly Switzerland switched their position to have the taller Prussian male hovering above him before pulling down on his shirt for another passionate kiss. Prussia was just barely registering all of the blond's words, but with a skilled tongue lick that going down his throat, what type of man would he be if he didn't say damn to everything and only focus on regaining the control of the kiss.

The two engaged in an epic tongue battle for a few minutes before Prussia found some (perverted) sense and let his hand travel down to the Swiss's bottom and grabbing the tight cheeks firmly. It was almost getting unbearable how much he needed to be between them, but he could wait for the steamy foreplay that was going on.

"Mm! Someone's a bit sex deprived, huh? I think you need to please me before I can please you, right?" the albino teased with a 'kese'.

Switzerland fingered the waistband. He hated to admit it, but he was pretty desperate right now, and was willing to do almost anything the arrogant albino told him to, no matter how degrading.

Prussia smirked smugly, knowing for well that he had full power over the Swiss at that moment, and that he could probably get anything he wanted. Oh, this was just Awesome.

"Kese, so Swissy, how often do you real sex? I understand you don't get it on in stories much, but, kese, surely that doesn't mean you don't take it in real life~" the Prussian asked sickly sweet trailing light finger's beneath the Swiss's shirt and undoing his coat.

"Ever been touched like this?" he teased squeezing a now perk nipple. A small predator-like growl escaped his pale lips tracing down the blond's neck ever too slowly. Oh this felt good, the gentleness before he would begin to ram himself inside the other, damn the soft noises he was hearing, Prussia needed more!

Tearing off the smaller's top clothing off skillfully, Prussia leaned in to roughly peck on the exposed flesh and hard nubs. The trigger-happy Swiss turned out to be so much softer than one would expect with the hard and nicely shaped muscles. Switzerland, most neutral of all neutral nations, needed to be taken up the ass as soon as possible.

At first Switzerland bit on his lip to cover up any noises of pleasure, but soon gave up on that, a sharp intake of breath ruining that all. Damn, the albino was far too skilled at this! All of the rumors he heard about him were true. Not that he even had any doubts about that before.

Prussia let out a low growl, biting fiercely on Switzerland's neck, finally making the smaller man release a loud, desperate moan. He trailed his tongue down the toned body, sure to leave plenty of bite marks. There was no way he was going to let Switzerland forget this any time soon! He reached down and palmed at the 'neutral' country's crotch through the fabric, earning another wanton moan in reply.

A desperate and suppressed moan escaped the blond's lips, along with some pride as he began to arch a little into the hand. Lust and need beginning to take their rightful place in him as he stared at the fully clothed Prussian and arousal.

"B-bastard! Tah-take you cloths off, t-too! I am not letting you touch me an-anymore until you do!" Switzerland threatened not meaning a word of the bluff.

Even though Prussia could tell that last statement was far from true, he knew how angry a certain Swiss could get so obediently followed the command... Though really, angry sex would be so hot right now! Just the thought made Prussia's cock twitch in need.

This foreplay was just them being masochistic, feeling each other's hard needs now grinding against each other's still fully clothed, yeah, sex in general seemed nice.

Switzerland frowned at how painfully slowly the Prussian undressed himself, as he was just left there panting, and failing to keep his dignity in tact. When Prussia had finally removed his shirt, he plunged his hand into Switzerland's briefs, and grabbed his throbbing member, a cruel grin on his face.

Switzerland couldn't even hold back the half-scream, half-moan that tore through his throat. He rolled his hips against Prussia's hand, absolutely loving the feeling, as Prussia chuckled lowly.

"Wow, you really _are_ desperate, kese~"

Switzerland didn't bother in the least trying to deny it and just kept pushing himself into the hand, moaning shamelessly.

"Y-yes! Please! J-just keep going like that and...! Mmm!" Even though almost no time has passed since the hand began to stroke him and Switzerland was already feeling an end approaching, one of many he hoped to have.

Seeing a well and strong 'five meters' almost standing enough to rip through the constricting pants, Switzerland reached as best he could to Prussia's throbbing cock and tried to rub it as well.

"Take off -take off your pants!" the Swiss ordered, reaching his climax and spazzing his seed all over the inside of his pants and the Prussian's hands.

Prussia chuckled, removing his hand from the Swiss' member, and licking any remaining juices off. He slowly let his hands drift to the waistband of his pants, and quickly removed-well, he pretty much threw them off-and tossed them carelessly to the side of the bed, not caring at all what they hit. He then removed his underwear, in barely even a second, revealing the fabled 'five meters'.

Switzerland, mind still fuzzy from the orgasm, ran his tongue slowly along the side of Prussia's cock, earning a gasp from the older male.

"Now who's desperate?" He breathed, staring up into lust-filled eyes.

_"Mm~_ Do I get a reward if I say 'me'?" Prussia asked spreading his legs and lifting his arms above his head, purposely looking like the most innocent being in the world for the Swiss to see.

Switzerland didn't reply in words so much as a devious smirk as he bobbed his mouth up and down on the Prussian's head. A tentative lick at first to the tip, but the blond quickly finds himself taking in more of the Prussia's large shaft in his mouth. It wasn't any where_ near _five meters (who wold be?) but it definitely was to big enough to fit entirely in his mouth and then some.

Prussia's moans and pleads made Switzerland's more manhood spring up with new life and made him suck and lick even more deeply than he would imagine. The taste was odd but he wasn't going to be one to complain if something that big would be going up his butt and was sure to wet it well.

Switzerland drank every drop before finally pulling off his own pants to some unimportant location. He laid now on his back with legs spread wide and inviting for the other to see his puckering hole and new erection.

"Getting any new ideas, dear?" the blond asked so innocently and sweetly, Prussia almost thought it was some virgin girl if not for the thing between his legs. Instead of drooling and attacking the body lie he wanted, he smirked down and kissed the Swiss's lips gently.

"A few..." Prussia cooed kissing down the perfect chest once again teasingly. He knew what the other wanted and he needed it, too, but as Prussia, it just wouldn't be awesome to give in to soon!

Switzerland hissed sharply as Prussia bit down roughly on one of his nipples, leaving a harsh, deep bite mark. Prussia let his hands drift down to the Swiss' entrance, his fingers groping at his cheeks, squeezing them roughly as he practically rammed his tongue down the other male's throat once more. Switzerland moaned loudly into the kiss, clawing at the albino's back.

"Hm~...I'm still not sure if you deserve to have the awesome me inside you yet~" Gilbert breathed huskily down Switzerland's neck, nipping at the shell of his ear.

Even though the Swiss was panting and needy as hell, it didn't stop his digging his nails even more into the Prussian's back. "Ah! Bastard! Please!" Switzerland started to beg, eyes watering, "I need you! I need sex! I need to have sex with you so damn much! Please t-take me with your awesome five meters!" he continued, trying to stroke the other's ego to his whims.

Prussia felt the need in the other's voice and the hotness of having Switzerland of all nation begging him for his awesomeness? God, it was getting to be too much!

Even though he wanted to go dry so bad, he imagined how very little Switzerland got to do this sort of thing so Prussia kindly put his fingers at the blond's lips and smirked into his ear.

"Suck, then." he ordered simply to the desperate blond.

Switzerland slowly took Prussia's fingers into his mouth, running his tongue thoroughly over them, making sure to absolutely encase them in saliva. As much as he _needed_ this, he didn't want it to hurt any more than it had to.

Prussia pulled his fingers away from Switzerland's lips, the blond's wet muscles flicking out one last time. He reached down to Switzerland's backside once more, and he roughly thrusted one of his fingers into his entrance, the smaller male gasping out and digging his fingernails into the skin on his back.

"Good~" Prussia scissored his fingers, stretching the Swiss male out slightly before entering another finger.

"Nyyy-nyyn! Bastard! It's... not the right place!" Switzerland growled out thrusting himself on the digits roughly hoping for the spot of nerves to finally be hit.

After a few tries, the two found it and aimed for the little place inside Switzerland before Prussia couldn't wait any longer and decided they were both ready.

Taking out the fingers slowly, the Prussian aligned his member with the Swiss's entrance looking at the blond for any last minute 'no' (which, by now probably would have been ignored anyway) and a confirming nod.

He received a typical, lusty glare and a quick nod but it was good enough for his as he rammed himself inside the sweet, puckering heat. "Ah-ahre ya hurd?" he mumbled feeling too good to speak properly.

Okay, the other male had absolutely no idea what that was even supposed to mean, but he panted a loud "Y-yes!" anyway, rocking his hips in Prussia's rhythm, forcing him deeper inside him, almost every thrust hitting that [i]perfect[/i] spot inside him.

Prussia trailed kisses along the Swiss' neck, leaving his marks all over the smaller man, 'claiming' him as his own. He clasped his hand around Switzerland's length, pumping quickly to make this experience even more pleasurable for him.

With a smirk, Prussia kept the rhythm up feeling the insanely tight heat making him go mad in the bliss. "Ke-Kese! Ya shure dun act hurt!" he teased rocking his hips out and slamming them back in to hit the heaven bringing spot within the other.

Switzerland just moaned and arched his back, pulling Prussia in for more passionate kisses and touches as they merged bodies in the most amazing of ways. With the hand pumping him and that special place being raided so hard, Switzerland didn't know when he would finish but at this rate a temporary end would be near as he wrapped his arms around the other's back, squeezing roughly.

"I-it's a good kind of hurt!" Switzerland just about managed to breathe heavily, not even bothering to hold back his screams, moans, and other sounds of sheer pleasure. Prussia was just so [i]good[/i] at this! He felt himself constrict around the Prussian's length as he let out a hoarse, needy moan, and he released over his and Prussia's bodies.

"W-wow, I must be pretty da-damn awesome if I'm making you finish s-so quickly!" Prussia smirked, going even faster to try and bring closer his own end.

The Swiss couldn't even form a proper comeback as he was still being taken and wanted the other to feel his sweet release as well. Wrapping his legs and pulling the thrusting hips even farthur inside him, Switzerland tightened himself to make the other so very close.

"A-aaah! Damn it all! You're s-so damn amazing! I-It feels too s-soon but-!" the Prussian's words were cut of by a deafeningly hot moan as he spilled his seed inside the tight entrance, kissing the blond madly while he came.

After a few moments, Prussia slowly pulled out, panting hard from his pleasure-high to collapse next to the Swiss, wrap his arms around the smaller male's body and grinned.

Switzerland found the albino's new course of action amusing as he slowly calmed and flipped them over once again. "You don't... really think I'm done with you yet, do you?" he hinted at, slowly rubbing their two now soft lengths together for revival.

Prussia wiped some sweat from his forehead, knowing that it wouldn't even take very long for him to get hard for a third time.

"Damn, you need to act like this more often..." He rolled back over, straddling the Swiss man once more. "Then maybe more people would write about you~" He rolled his hips against Switzerland's, eliciting a needy moan.

Switzerland wrapped his arms around Prussia's slim, toned body, and tugged him close for another, rough, tongue-filled kiss. He was hard, and more than ready to go again.

"Until then, it's my turn to fuck you hard in the ass, got it,_ Preußen_?" Switzerland teased into Prussia's ear giving it a soft nibble before pinning him down and showing his chest in light kisses and love-marks.

Prussia may not have considered himself much of a bottom man, but the way Switzerland made him flutter in arousal and embarrassment and how he now officially felt powerless under the smaller was doing nothing for his pride.

Eventually Switzerland's mouth made it to Prussia's now thriving arousal and smirk as he pecked the head sweetly before giving the owner a dark look.

"Need much prep?" he asked wanting to just be inside the other already.

Prussia hated how the Swiss man could look so damn adorable and innocent when he was actually about to let him top! It was almost insulting, but he couldn't himself back! He shook his head, the look on his face showing just how much he longed to have Switzerland inside him already!

"Good~" He purred, inserting his fingers into his own mouth to slick them up before ramming two of them harshly inside the Prussian, creating a delicious mix of pain and pleasure.

"A-ah! That's all? Wh-when did'ja get so gentle?" the Prussian foolishly mocked squirming from only the two digits inside him.

The Swiss went slower from the little outburst to a point of completely removing both fingers and coating them with the the other's seed still awkwardly dipping from his backside before pushing three fingers in once more. Skillful stretching and thrusting movements were made until the albino unsurprised a deep moan. Found it~

"A-ah! Bastard! G-Give me the real shit now, damn it! Fuck m-!" his words were cut off by a much larger substance replacing the fingers forcefully and roughly inside.

The Prussian let out a long, drawn-out moan, gripping at the others' hips to force him even deeper inside the pale man, the feeling being almost too amazing to bear. "W-when did you get so awesome at this!" He panted, throwing his head back in pleasure.

"S-see? No-one e-ever understand my true ta-talents!" Switzerland rammed himself in harder, taking some of his angst out on the albino beneath him, biting down roughly on the vast area of pale skin before him, leaving no end of dark bruises and bite marks.

"H-Heh, peace through s-superior firepower r-right? Definitely n-not what people expect you to be sh-shooting off!" Prussia moaned trying to kep up with the person going inside him's rough, fast pace.

"Shut- Shut up now!" the Swiss command leaning in to claim a deep kiss from the already swelling lips.

Switzerland and Prussia continue to moan and keep rhythm touching each other as it's now the blond's turn to take the albino. The thrusting, touching, kissing, biting and even the clawing was oddly enough turning them both on so close to their releases.

Prussia had pretty much thrown all hope of keeping hold of some form of his dignity out of the window as he wrapped his legs even tighter around the Swiss male, forcing him inside him as deep as he could go. He dug his nails into his toned back, only seconds away from his climax.

Switzerland's thrusts got slower and gentler as he spilled deeply into the Prussian with a low moan. It felt good to finally be the one in control, to see the Prussian writhing in pleasure beneath him.

From the unexpected release, Prussia finally gave in and climaxed over the already sticky bodies as the Swiss came, both hard and sated beyond expected.

After some time passes, Switzerland is the first to move by slowly leaving the blissfully heated cave and collapsed by the man who took his real virginity.

"Damn that was good... Even if it's not written, you have to do this often!" Prussia teased feeling his chest calm down as he joked.

At this, Switzerland gave a genuine laugh and smirked. "Far from it, Mr. Awesome Virginity Stealer. Next time, since there_ will _be one, I'm using my guns in you." the blond confirmed, leaning in to give the Prussian a gentle peck on the cheek. "Trust me, you want my smut."

* * *

If anyone's curious, yes, 3.5k+ and... it's really all NEEDED Smut. I'm not kidding. I am slightly upset! Switzerland appears/has longer duration of time then Prussia yet on this site, set the filter to M-rating, Language: English, voila you have SEVENTEEN entries.

Do the same with PRUSSIA, and there's about 261. Yeah, that's REALLY fair! Worse, exclude stories by me and PJB, it's all Liecht and Austria out there. And odd America one, and his gun... Real smooth, guys...

So as our counter attack? SMUT! Wonderful, glorious, pure smut~

Thank you all for reading and please review~ Become one with Switzerland! He's (IRL & APH WISE) So freaking AWESOME! As is** PoisonJellybeans**! Thank her as well for her wonderful obsession!

Also, since this is done from the Gaia message system, if there's a symbol replacing an erotic word's letter by mistake, I forgot to take it out or things in []. Sorry if I didn't catch them!


	2. Extra PWP

Prussia awoke first with the sun brightly shining through and a wide grin spread over his face. Something just screamed at him that something awesome happened last night with a certain sexy blond and from the cuddling body over his chest, he was right. Switzerland really did look cuter when he was all calm and relaxed (and naked) on his awesome chest. Who would have guessed he was a cuddler?

At first the Prussian tried to gently rouse his Swiss boy to consciousness and slide out from under him before he realized his lower parts were incredibly sore.

_'Damn it! I forgot he fucked me back! Look at him! Bastard's just sleeping in! Kese... I know how to wake him up~'_ Prussia thought sneakily, sliding of the tainted sheets from the small but awesome (but not as awesome as his) figure and slowly lead his fingers to his puckered ass and shoved two fingers in before an angry Switzerland awoke and punched him square in the face.

It obviously hurt, but Prussia couldn't help but laugh at his adorable reaction.

"Mornin'!" He grinned, his fingers still inside the blond, despite the fact that his face was throbbing from the pain.

"Screw you..." Switzerland attempted to move further away from the Prussian, but it wasn't exactly _easy_ seeing as his incredibly painful nether regions were being probed against his will.

"Should that be taken literally? I thought we had quite a time last night already! Kese~ Your ass is still so full of my seed, Switz. It's still so hot..." with that little extra bit of teasing, Prussia began to slowly stretch and trust his fingers in the tight entrance. It amazed him how his little Swiss could take so much in but still be so tight. Perhaps it was the joys of only recently having your virginity taken. Yes, the idea of invading that tight piece of vital regions, the very first, it sent chills of satisfaction down his spine.

"D-damn you! N-nyyyn! It hurts, Gil! I'm so sore! You are too f-fucking big!" Switzerland moans, burying his head in the pillow and feeling the fingers invade his so slowly it hurt more than going fast. "I don't want to have fucking sex r-right now, okay?" he yelled, trying to slide himself away and kick the stupid albino before realizing how sore he really was and giving up.

"Hm...Down here says otherwise~" Prussia motioned towards the forming bulge currently hidden by the already-dirty bed sheets. Switzerland blushed, and shifted himself slightly, to attempt to make it slightly more comfortable for himself, burying his head in a pillow to mask any embarrassing noises that happened to come out. He hated to admit it, but it was hard to say 'no' to Prussia.

Prussia smirked, tempted to say something about the Swiss being his loyal bitch, but he decided against it, since it would probably slash any chances of him getting any for the next...well, ever.

"C'mon Swissy, I want to see your face..." He pressed the pillow away from Switzerland, Red eyes instantly locking with green.

"Much better..." He licked his lips seductively.

"How can you be this energetic in the morning...?"

"I've never had such a sexy and inviting invitation before. Look at it, taking my fingers in! You so want it~ Plus..." Prussia trailed off lowly stretching and thrusting his fingers in and out slowly, "I want revenge~ No one's ever made me bottom like that. I'm seriously hurting! I need to make sure my awesome self makes it so you can't walk for _weeks_!" the albino announced proudly picking up his pace and leaning in to kiss his reddening blond (clearly red from embarrassment, not sheering anger).

Switzerland growled loudly was he bite Prussia's invading lips harshly. The blond's face already several reds redder than it should be and just wishing he had a gun on him just to ram it hard in the annoying albino's ass. Instead he smirked as he met the mini trusts and faked moaned loudly.

"O-ohhhh! B-but, Preeeeeeeeeeeußeeeeen~ Y-you didn't complain last night! Please just k-keep going! It's almost as big as your tiny cock anyway!" the Swiss moaned out, knowing full well what sort of harsh ego damaging he was doing.

Prussia's eyebrow twitched with irritation, but he wouldn't let his annoyance be shown. Oh, this bastard was going to _get it_ now! Prussia added another finger, slowly licking some blood off of his lip from the bite.

"And _you _were begging for said 'tiny cock' last night! Face it, you can't resist me!~" He thrusted in angrily, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from the smaller (in more ways than one) male.

"I-I'm just very good at acting, bastard!" He glared daggers at the albino bastard.

Prussia's upper lips couldn't stop twitching in irritation. The damn Swiss better be happy he's sexy, clearly looks were the_ only_ thing he had going for him with a personality like that! He wasn't actually planning on going too rough on his... well, whatever the Swiss was to him, but now he would make sure it would be a very large and unforgettable experience. With just another second, Prussia slide in another finger in and kept the merciless rhythm.

Switzerland made more moans, ones of painful, blissful pleasure. He made sure to make them extra loud and almost innocent as he felt more mass enter him. Even though he could tell he wouldn't be able to yell for at least a week with how sore his voice was as is, the Swiss wanted to make it as believable and teasing as possible.

"A-aah! Y-Ya're a-asss~ It's too much! I don't think I've-I've ever had something so g-good and big before! Let me h-help you!" Switzerland cried and he pushed the growling Prussian down and sat on him with his arms tied tightly around his neck and shoulders. "I want to actually feel something, my small weak lover~" he teased in a low, deep voice as he removed Prussia's fingers and pushed himself on the very hard erection.

Prussia held back a loud moan, even though being encased in Switzerland felt _so_ good. He wouldn't let that teasing bastard win!

"B-bastard!" Prussia bucked his hips angrily, no longer caring how much he hurt Switzerland anymore, in fact, if anything, he was trying to make the blond scream out in pain.

"Y-you don't seem to be com-complaining!" Switzerland whispered huskily into the Prussian's ear, sending an unwanted shiver down the spine of the other male.

Prussia never knew how right he was when he imagined how _hot_ angry sex with the trigger-happy Swiss could be but it was almost blowing his mind what the smaller was doing to his body. -But no! He was not going to lose this battle! The awesome and mighty Prussia would _not_ give in and come first! No matter how sexy a reason he had to impaling itself in his lap there was... Just had to give another cocky and angry glare at the blond and he would easily melt from too much hot awesomeness!

As Prussia tried to make any sort of expression that could drive Switzerland mad with desire he realized how screwed he was. The green-eyed midget was going to damn_ hard_. He never noticed how lust-filled and beautifully shaded emerald eyes the blond possessed once red met green. They were eternal opposites that clashed so damn _well._

"G-Gilbert! Please! D-don't look at m-me like that! I-I'll get... shy~! Am I... doing a-alright? It's s-sooo small! I don't know... if you c-can really even f-feel this~!" Switzerland teased with perfect innocence in his voice as he gasped for breath. Prussia would lose this battle if he had anything to do about it!

Prussia practically felt his cock _twitch_ as Switzerland purposely looked away from him, the cutest look ever on his face. He just wanted to slam mercilessly into him, but he had to hold back.

"Hm...I'm n-not sure if _you_ can feel it... Here~" Prussia reached his hand out, and clasped it around the length of the other male. He was so determined to win this mini-battle! He locked eyes with the blond, his eyes intense with lust and eagerness.

Switzerland clamped a hand over his mouth as Prussia begun stroking him as well as thrusting into him. This wasn't fair!

"Mmmn! Prus- G-Gi-Gilbert! No! I'm...!" Switzerland was barely holding back, acting and really needing to release were so different. It was getting painful even but still the blond would press on. "G-Gillie~ D-don't you want-want to touch me more? Please, Gil? I'd rea-really love it!" he moaned making more sweet faces.

Prussia couldn't even fathom out how to respond. A part of him knew to not give in and tease more, but the way those half-lidded eyes stared at his chest shyly avoiding eye-contact and a little strand of drool mixed with such genuine begging made instinct take over as he pumped the Swiss harder in his hand and moaned as he went faster.

"Gilbert~ Y-you're so sch-schweet~! I f-feel amazing! I want t-to return the fav-favor!" the blond cried out giving the albino a long kiss before trailing down to suck and bite down his neck to a perk nipple. "I wanna t-touch ya ev'rywhere!"

With that, Switzerland successfully managed to reach down and shove one of his own fingers in Prussia's bouncing entrance and thrusted in there with a rhythm as close to the hard one he was receiving in his own.

Prussia had pretty much given up all attempts of holding back any noises of pleasure, half-hoping that maybe his noises would finally send the Swiss over the edge. A hope that was completely lost as said blond begun making even _sexier_ noises.

"D-dammit! You're E-evil!" Prussia gasped, the finger inside him hitting his sweet spot perfectly and repeatedly.

"I-I don't know what y-you're talking about! You're t-the evil o-one be-being so good at this!" Switzerland planted bites all over the pale canvas that was Prussia's chest.

Prussia moans filled into Switzerland's ears almost deafeningly loud and he did everything in his power to touch every sensitive part of the albino's body. So strong and smooth... and best of all it was spazzing and beating so hard, it obvious he was getting near his end.

"O-Oh... Gilbert... I want you to c-come! Pl-please, Gil? I need t-to feel your seed in-inside me! Let me have i-it!" Switzerland commanded forcefully, making sure to slam his whole body perfectly over Prussia's very hard erection, thrusting his fingers in and biting a nipple almost just as hard.

"V-Vaaaaaaash!" the Prussian screamed shamelessly as he ejected his full orgasm in the tight Swiss hole, wanting to now just collapse from the sheer awesomeness he felt but still having to deal with the moaning and sexy blond.

Switzerland had to hide his smug smirk, feeling satisfied for having 'won' the so-called 'battle', but he still had his own...problem to deal with. He felt Prussia's grip around his length tighten, and his strokes quicken. Happy not to have to fake-moan anymore, Switzerland's moans became slightly less exaggerated and a bit more open.

God, he was so close! Feeling the warm liquid deep within him, filling him so nicely, damn it! Just so close~

"A-ah! What are-are you doing! Touch me! I ne-need you to fucking t-ouch me more!" he ordered trying to pump his own throbbing erection in his hands if the Prussian wasn't going to do it anymore.

Prussia begun to pump Switzerland even faster, ignoring his fatigue to try and meet the demands of the insanely hot blond.

"N-ngh! Gi-Gil!" He finally released his seed over the albino's hand, the feeling of relief spreading over his body. Pure bliss.

Oddly enough, though, Switzerland may have felt complete physical satisfaction, but he had no desire to have the Prussian exit him yet. It felt so much... fuller with him inside. Slowly he leaned down and captured the Prussian's lips for a deep kiss and made sure to fully keep the larger man down for a deep kiss.

"Don't... don't ever leave me, okay, _Preußen_? I... can't imagine that. I really, really do like you... or at least your sexy dick." Switzerland asked almost sadly and he stroked the short hairs on Prussia's face and sighed, still not making an attempt to get off.

Prussia smiled genuinely, and, although it was slightly awkward still being inside Switzerland, it felt...comfortable.

"Of course I won't leave you. I'm not _that_ much of an asshole." He grinned, pulling the blond into a tight hug, tangling his hands into his hair.

"Mmm... That's good. I wish you were an ass, though. I would really love to fuck it but... I think... I love you a little bit more than a sex means. Don't... eave me..." Switzerland sighed with a genuinely embarrassed blush spread through his cheeks to ears. He slowly lifted himself off the limp manhood only to collapse in the albino's strong chest and scooted in close.

Even though Prussia was in complete shock, a part of him, a large part of him, liked the sexy Swiss on him. What did he even mean when he promised not to leave? It's true, he liked but... love? He could see it. Switzerland was just such a perfect lover. If every morning could be like this one, he wouldn't mind being with the blond for eternity but even if they weren't... he would_ still _want the Swiss. It was weird but...

"I won't leave, damn it! _Gott_, I already said so. I love you too much for that! You're more than a fine ass, I'll assure you. Even if you did lie, saying you'd use the gun on me next time we had sex~" The Prussian chirped switching the two's positions to better top the Swiss and kiss his lovingly.

Switzerland buried his head in Prussia's chest, desperately hiding his blush.  
"J-just shut up...you'll ruin the moment!" He mumbled, wrapping his arms around the body before him.

"L-love you..." He whispered, barely audible. But it was still the cutest thing Prussia had ever heard.

Prussia laughed proudly and smirked into his new love's face teasingly. "Come on, I think we need to go back to bed now, this took a lot out, didn't it...? Then... we should burn these sheets." He mumbled kisses the Swiss' forehead before adding an equally quiet "I love you back, _meine liebe_."

* * *

**PoisonJellybeans**, thank you once more for helping me write some Prussia x Switzerland stuff! We hope you all like it! It's... I don't know. We just felt like making more, I guess! Thank you for reading the completely PLOTLESS collection of words and reviews are so totally loved!


End file.
